Friends forever
by Zek88
Summary: a SelphieIrvine fic set just before they all get separated into the Gardens


**I do not own final fantasy 8 and never will even though it is cool and best Playstation game ever!**

**And all characters are property of square Enix so don't sue me!**

**This fic is based around when they are children in the orphanage and is a Selphie/Irvine fic set before they get separated into the gardens.**

**Friends forever?**

Five year old Irvine Kinneas sat outside a door hiding from Seifer, he Selphie ,Seifer and Squall were playing hide and seek squall had not wanted to play but Seifer had forced him.

So here Irvine was hiding behind a door of which lead to Matron and Cids bedroom he was sure Seifer wouldn't think of him being here and besides he could hear Seifer demanding Squall actually hide to make it more amusing for Seifer, Seifer had naturally wanted to be the finder cause it meant he could find and tease Squall before everyone else.

Minutes past and still no sign of Seifer ,Irvine looked up at a clock but realised he couldn't tell time all he saw was two big black arrows going around a circle making a ticking noise.

That was when he heard it, Edea and Cid were in their bedroom discussing something, they didn't know Irvine was listening in at all.

"Cid you had news of the Gardens" Edea asked her husband interested ,Cid nodded "Balambs finished and Galibadia and Trabia are going to be finished in about two weeks that's what I was told" Cid replied.

"Edea dear I know you're unsure of this but it's for the best after what you were told these kids are going to be very important to this world's safety someday "Cid said with a sense odd seriousness.

Edea nodded "your right but it seems so wrong to separate them especially Selphie and little Irvine their such good friends" Edea stated sadly, Cid put an arm around his wife comforting her.

"I know dear but they'll make new friends Trabia and Galibadia already have a list of kids who are going to be there and who knows if they remember each other there's always a chance they will meet again" Cid explained, this seemed somewhat perplexing to Irvine though.

Then it struck him what they meant they were all leaving the Orphanage soon, he knew then Selphie wouldn't be with him and it seemed everyone was leaving now it was so unfair.

Irvine then ran from there to find somewhere where he could hide again he didn't want matron to be angry at him for listening to her conversations.

"Ha found ya" Seifer yelled out at Irvine, Irvine sighed and came out from his hiding spot "that was a stupid place to hide even Squally found somewhere better" Seifer stated laughing at Irvine.

Irvine scowled "no it wasn't you just cheated" Irvine blurted out in defence, Seifer poked his tongue at him "cry baby go play with Sefie I'm gonna annoy Squally" Seifer remarked running off to tease poor Squall.

"That's one guy I won't miss" Irvine muttered going off to find Selphie ,he soon found her near the stairs that lead to the beach Matron always told them never to go there without her or Cid, but yet he wondered what was in that lighthouse.

"Irvy" Selphie chirped happy to see him, he smiled as well "hey Selphie do you ever wonder what's in that Lighthouse" Irvine asked, Selphie shrugged "I don't know but we should explore it sometime" Selphie suggested.

Irvine laughed "yeah right we'd be in so much trouble if we did" Selphie agreed "yeah your right lets play War" Selphie said dragging him along behind her ,Irvine walked faster so he could keep up "but we need another player" Irvine protested.

Selphie smiled and pointed at Squall who was now standing on the porch like he usually did "Squall wanna play war!" Selphie blurted out receiving an uninterested glance from Squall "Selphie lets just play inside okay" Irvine stated knowing Squall had no interest in playing with them.

"Okay Irvine you choose then" Selphie said going after Irvine "hey Selphie come chase me" Irvine yelled childishly, Selphie did just that her short brown hair flying around in the wind as they ran around the brick orphanage laughing childishly as one nearly crashed into Cid.

Edea saw them chasing each other and laughed "you two just be careful and watch where your going" Edea scolded much like a mother, they paid no attention to this and kept running around.

**That Night**

Edea and Cid had gone to bed and they were all in the large bedroom set aside for the children it contained seven small beds three of which were empty they had once been Ellone or Sis as they had all known her by, Quistius who had been adopted not long ago and Zell who had left a while ago.

Irvine was not sleepy and his thoughts were overtaken by what he heard before "Irvy are you okay" a reasonably quiet voice asked, he looked to see Selphie in her yellow Pjs looking up at him "yeah just thinking" he responded.

Selphie let out a giggle "Squall does that a lot wanna go explore or something" she asked, Irvine looked at her a bit surprised "but we'll get in trouble with Matron" he replied back.

"What you a cry baby like Zell was now" Selphie challenged, he shook his head then they tip toed out of the room and past Matrons room till they were outside.

"Selphie hold on a minute I'm gonna get something" Irvine told her going back silently to the room and grabbing Cids flashlight.

"I'm back lets go see what's in that lighthouse shall we" Irvine suggested, Selphie nodded eagerly "yeah lets go but we'll be back soon won't we" she said a little scared of what Matron would say.

Irvine nodded "yeah now lets go" he announced leading the way and shining the torch on the way down the stairs and all the way across the beach till twenty minutes later two young children walked up a large hill .

Just then they heard a growling noise Irvine looked around in alert "Selphie I think there's a monster near here" he told her scared, she looked at him also frightened.

Irvine saw two fierce red eyes glaring at him "Sefie let's run to the Lighthouse" Irvine yelled as the two children ran for their lives towards the building.

They reached it just in time causing the monster to leave and search for something else "I think it's gone let's go back to the Orphanage" Irvine suggested seeing the path across the beach was clear.

He didn't get a response so he looked to see Selphie with a stick engraving something into the wall "just leaving my mark he he" she said giggling at the funny looking stick figure of Irvine ,he laughed then said "can I have the stick for a moment".

She nodded and handed it to him ,Irvine after receiving it did the same only it was one of Selphie "he he neat now if anyone comes here they'll know we were here first" Selphie chirped.

Irvine giggled "good idea Sefie …hey Sefie" he then said a tint of sadness and uncertainty in his voice, Selphie looked at him confused "yeah what Irvy" she asked waiting for the answer.

"Promise that no matter what you'll never forget me" Irvine asked, Selphie nodded sincerely "of course you're my best friend we'll be best friends forever" she replied getting up from the floor.

He followed suit and left the Lighthouse giggling about something "hey Irvy lets not tell Matron or Cid about this" Selphie suggested, "Pinky promise" Irvine replied, she laughed and did a funny sort of salute.

**(A/N no Sefie and Irvy are not spelling mistakes that's their childhood nicknames for each other and also this was half inspired by something in Kingdom hearts)**

"Hey Sefie what was that" Irvine asked as they were about to enter the Orphanage again "it's a salute Cid taught me" she replied causing them both to giggle quietly before entering the still deadly quiet Orphanage hallway.

**And that's my random selvine one shot please review! **


End file.
